


I Couldn't Want You Anymore

by 1____obviouslyisnotreal



Series: Demigod Love [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Camp Half-Blood AU, Fluff, He's a big part of the story, M/M, Not Niall, Simply mentioned, cuteness, same for Alexa, the other boys are barely in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1____obviouslyisnotreal/pseuds/1____obviouslyisnotreal
Summary: Harry is the confident son of Zeus who always seems to be drawn to the camp stables, which truly makes no sense. As a descendant of the lightening god, he most definitely should not want to go to the stables as horses hate him with a burning passion because, well, his dad and Poseidon have never actually been goody-goody.One day, his curiosity gives out and he steps into probably the most forbidden part of the camp (for him at least). And oh. This is why he came here.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Demigod Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904392
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I Couldn't Want You Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing a fanfic and am so excited! Feedback would be really helpful, and I hope you guys like this random little idea I had. The title is from "Sunflower Vol. 6" by Harry Styles, which is my favorite song on Fine Line. Hope you enjoy!

Harry is going to die. Oh gods, he is going to die. 

Now Harry was normally a very rational and confident person, but today is very clearly... not his day. To be completely truthful, he himself doesn’t understand why he, a son of the almighty Zeus, was standing outside of the stables at Camp Half-Blood. The animosity between his father and his brother had never been pretty, and because of that, anything associated with Poseidon himself was somehow dangerous to Harry. That includes horses and pegasi... that live in stables…. Which is what he is standing in front of right now. Hell (sorry Hades), he’s pretty sure the water that Niall had spilt on him the other day was trying to seep its way through his clothes and fill his lungs (Niall simply laughed at him when he said this aloud, the traitor). 

So when all of these things add up, Harry can’t bring himself to understand why he was standing here. Horses terrified him, with their powerful legs and their long faces and their beady, judgemental eyes. But there is something here. This constant pulling that was dragging him to this part of the campgrounds since he came back this summer and he can’t put his finger on it. 

Alas, Harry decides to pull himself together with a quick pep talk (“Strong Harry, smart Harry, extremely powerful Harry”) and pushes the wooden door open. It creaks quietly, and Harry’s bright green eyes peer across the area with alertness. The building is nice, has somewhat of a cozy feel even he can admit. Each horse or pegasus has its own compartment, which are at least 15 feet for both length and width and made with the same heavy, brown wood that makes up the door. Equipment for the horses hangs from the wall opposite of the entrance and Harry pushes his entire body into the structure and purses his lips, trying not to make too many noises. Most of the horses and pegasi are sleeping, but when Harry looks at them closer, he realizes that they are all awake, watching him intently. He gulps, clears his throat, and moves to walk further into the stables before the animals immediately start neighing and squealing for help. Harry turns around quickly and covers his ears, willing for them to stop. He hears light footsteps behind him, and before he can leave, the angry sounds coming from those monsters stop. Lightweight stopped them, Harry thought to himself. He turns around quickly, eyes still screwed shut, wanting to thank this precious demigod for saving his life (and then run). 

Someone clears their throat. 

Harry opens his eyes. 

Green meets blue. 

Harry is a goner. 

Standing in front of him, is most certainly the most exquisite person he has ever seen. The boy looks to be at least 3 inches shorter than himself, with light and wispy caramel colored hair that is messily brushed across his forehead. His adorable little button nose is calling his name and practically begging him to kiss, while his lips are the sweetest shade of pink. His body is absolutely divine and Harry tries his best not to blatantly check him out. But those eyes. Those eyes are what make him weak in the knees. A gorgeous combination of green and blue, leaving them a stunning turquoise with flecks of gold. Harry is extremely sure that his jaw has already dropped, if it hadn’t, it’s definitely going to because Mr. Ravishing and Horse Calmer-Downer is going to open his mouth. 

“I’m sorry, were you looking for someone?” he rasps out while staring shyly at the ground and biting his lip enticingly (Harry doesn’t think it’s on purpose even though he really wishes it is). Harry shakes his head quickly, snapping himself out of his  
love-induced trance. 

“Umm, sorry. I didn’t mean to cause a ruckus,” he manages to get out (he is quite proud of himself).

“That’s…. Okay. But you didn’t answer my original question,” the beautiful boy giggles out. He giggles. This boy is going to be the death of him. 

“Oh!” Harry clears his throat quickly. “No. I’m not looking for anyone. At all.”

“Oh, okay. Sorry, but I need to head out now. Will you be alright by yourself?” he asks with concern. 

“Um. Yeah?” 

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Horse Calmer-Downer questions, raising an eyebrow skeptically.  
“Telling! Telling. I’m actually about to leave too. Sorry again for disturbing the horses and pegasi.”

Just like that, Harry runs out of the stables. He wants to look back oh so badly, but he can’t. He just can’t. Call him a coward, but when the confident Harry Styles actually likes somebody, then he tends to get tongue-tied at the beginning. 

___________________________

When the night rolls around Harry finally pushes himself out of his hiding spot (his bloody cabin) and heads over to get some dinner. He’s not sure if he wants to sit by his rowdy bunch of friends. His friend group is pretty mixed, lots of kids from different cabins. Rowdy bunch they are. Harry seems to be the people lover, that’s what his friends call him since he hates being called a ‘player.’ Well, his real friends know that he hates it. The only people that genuinely try to flirt with him are mostly the girls and guys from the Aphrodite cabin, but that’s in their blood so he leaves it alone. “Hey! Haz, wait up!” It’s very clearly Niall, he can tell from the distinct accent and he’s grown used to hearing his best friend shouting for no reason. The son of Hermes is one of his real friends, along with Zayn, the son of Athena, and Alexa, the daughter of Ares.  
“Hey Ni, let’s get dinner yeah?”  
Niall scoffs, “Like you have to tell me twice.”

The both of them make small talk on the way, discussing their days and the pranks that the kids of Hermes are planning to pull. Niall would know, considering he is one. He starts talking rather passionately about how the Ares and Apollo cabins had agreed to help them but are now backing down. Harry nods along patiently to his rants, simply to indulge him. Not to mention the fact that he is still completely distracted by the memory of that boy. He was clearly a demigod, he didn’t have different colored skin like nymphs or any different body parts than a human like centaurs and satyrs. But who is he? Harry would ask Niall, he knows almost everyone at camp, but he knows that his friend would embarrass him and he doesn’t think that he would be able to handle that after he embarrassed himself so much the same afternoon.  
“... and I think you guys would be cute, plus he’s right in front of us. What do you think?”  
“Huh?” Harry snaps somewhat defensively and recoils instantly. “Sorry Ni, zoned out a bit too much. What did you say?” 

Niall grips his elbow, pulling Harry to a stop and sighs fondly. “Give me a sec Hazza. Lou! Louis!” Niall starts shouting at the top of his lungs….

And no. 

It can’t be. 

The boy. 

The boy from the stables. 

The boy from the stables that Harry is already so gone for. 

Harry feels like the wind is knocked out of him as the stunning boy turns around completely and his face lights up gracefully with a smile. His pink lips pull apart to reveal just slightly crooked teeth and the crinkles by his eyes when he smiles makes Harry want to write songs about them (damn it he’s acting like a child of Apollo). He watches as his best friend and Ravishing, otherwise known as Louis, talk to each other. Suddenly, Niall and Louis are walking back towards him and stop right in front of him. Harry doesn’t think that he’s breathing properly because Louis is so much closer to him now than he was before and his eyes are even more beautiful now and now he really wants to kiss his button nose and he is so much cuter up person because he’s so much smaller and the list goes on. Louis looks a little shocked himself, his gaze lowering to the dirt and his bottom lip being bitten again. 

“So Harold. This is the boy I said you should be in a relationship with,” Niall states smugly. 

“What?!” Harry and Louis exclaim at the same time. Louis turns his head to look at Harry, and finds that the boy is already gazing at him (rather affectionately being that they just met). The taller boy shakes himself out of the LIT (Love-Induced Trance) and glares at the complacent son on Hermes. Niall gives Louis a sinister grin and turns to Harry. “Ya know Haz, Lou here has a mmmffph,” Niall’s sentence is getting muffled behind Louis’ hand and the smaller boy pushes the troublemaker away. “Alright, alright I’ll go. Have fun you two, not too much of it though.” The twat winks at them, and they turn to look at each other again. Holy crap. 

Green meets blue yet again. 

Louis clears his throat shyly and gives him a small smile. Harry returns a fond one, and neither can find the right words to say. The night has completely fallen, the moon shines bright in the sky casting dancing shadows, and the lights streaming in from the other cabins creates a romantic atmosphere around them. 

Neither really notices. 

Or cares to be quite honest. 

All that matters is here and now. The both of them together. 

Harry is extremely close to throwing all precaution to the wind and drawing this boy into his arms to kiss the living daylights out of him. Instead, he chooses to speak (thank the gods).  
“Umm, hi. We met today at the stables. I’m Harry.”

“I know… that you’re Harry, I mean. I’m Louis… but you probably already know that,” he replies awkwardly. 

“Why would I know that?”

“Umm, Niall was shouting it before. Sorry for assuming I just-”

“No no! That was stupid of me. I was just super distracted by… you actually.” Confident Styles seems to be making an appearance, Harry thinks to himself. Louis giggles into the back of his hand, a small layer of red covering his cheeks now. 

“That’s sweet of you to say. But what exactly distracted you?” Louis teases. Harry likes this. 

“Hmmm, what do you think?” he leans down a couple of inches to stare Louis right in the eyes, and the smaller boy is leaning away from him, bending with his back like Harry.

He pouts his lips out and taps his chin in mock thought before replying, “My devilishly handsome looks?” It starts out confident, but ends with a question. Harry grins before biting his lip teasingly (he swears to gods that he isn’t doing it on purpose). 

“I can name several lovely things to name about you angel,” he flirts shamelessly. 

“I don’t think that I’m an angel.”

“Why not?” 

Louis pushes Harry back by the forehead to stand up straight again and bites his lip whilst smiling.  
“My dad is Poseidon. I don’t think Zeus would love to have me up in the heavens with him.”

“Poseidon? Wow. That explains the horse calming down ability,” Harry wants to smack himself because that does make the most sense. Louis chuckles and raises an eyebrow inquisitively. 

“So. Whose son are you to make those poor animals go crazy like that?”

“Well, our dads are enemies.”

Louis scoffs. “What a clue. It’s not like my dad has a lot of enemies,” he replies sarcastically. 

“Oh yeah? Name ‘em,” Harry demands. 

“Okay. So this means that you could be the son of Athena, or Hades, or Ares or-”

“Okay this is taking too long. Zeus. Zeus is my father.”

“Wow. That explains the riling up horses ability,” Louis pokes fun at his taller companion. 

“Heeeey,” Harry pouts. Louis giggles again and smiles warmly. 

“Are you hungry?” Harry asks after a few moments of silence.

“Not really, no. What’s up?” Louis cocks his head to side adorably and Harry really has to resist kissing him senseless. 

“No, I was just thinking… do you wanna take a walk with me? Get to… know each other?” Damn it where did confident Styles go?

Louis beams brightly. Is he sure that Poseidon is his father cause his smile is like the fucking sun and only Apollo can really pull that off, Harry contemplates. Before he knows it though, Louis is grabbing his hand and dragging him forward. 

The son of Zeus is taken aback immediately. Louis’ hand is smaller, a bit roughly calloused, but not too much. His palm manages to remain soft. Harry is speechless as this absolutely perfect boy pulls him along.  
He manages to get a grip on himself. “Where are we going?” 

“To my cabin so we can talk,” Louis responds easily, though there is a small nervous tinge to the edge of his voice. 

“Woah there cowboy. At least let me wine and dine you first before we go there,” Harry jokes. Both boys jerk to stop, Harry only because Louis has dropped his hand quickly and his cheeks are aflame. 

“I just wanted to talk. I didn’t mean to give you that idea. You can leave if you want,” Louis whispers softly, tears slowly gathering at the corners of his eyes. Why did I think he could ever actually like me? The smaller boy thinks to himself self-deprecatingly. 

“Louis no. I was kidding, that was just my lame attempt at humor. Don’t listen to me. I want to get to know you,” Harry reassures as soon as he sees the little tears. Louis shouldn’t ever feel pain, and he won’t anymore Styles, Harry promises to himself. He grabs Louis’ biceps and bends down to look him in the eyes. 

“Lou. Let’s talk, yeah?” Harry smiles kindly, and Louis sniffles slightly before nodding. He starts to walk forward by himself, head hung low, before Harry grasps his hand and holds it so tenderly in his larger one. The descendant of Poseidon looks up at him with his captivating eyes and the boy melts so easily. Without much thinking, Harry presses a short and sweet kiss to the crown of Louis’ head before walking forward towards the cabin of Poseidon. 

___________________________

Hours have passed, and the boys have talked about the most and least important things in their lives. The biggest topic was their families and friends. Harry talked about Zayn, Niall, and Alexa, while Louis talked about his non-demigod best friends Stan and Oli. He also has one friend here at camp, a guy named Liam, who’s the son of Apollo. Their conversations became useless when the topic of favorite colors and movie snacks came up. Both were shocked at how much they had in common, but equally as happy. A rather heavy topic was how they found out that they were demigods and who their fathers are. Harry had been chased by monsters for a couple of hours with his mom before she brought him here as quickly as she could and made a narrow escape. Louis on the other hand, had been on the run for days, trying to take all of the monsters away from his large family. Harry could tell it was a sensitive subject, so he didn’t push very far, which was something his companion was extremely grateful for. 

Now, they are both laughing about the situation from the afternoon. 

“Okay holy son of Zeus. Knowing who you are, why in the Underworld did you go to the stables?”

“Well mighty offspring of Poseidon, truthfully I just had this gut instinct to go there for some reason.”

“Hmm. That’s interesting.”

“Right? Also, I have actually wanted to pet a horse and at least be civil with it. When I was 8, I begged my mom to sign me up for horseback riding lessons.”

“Oh no!” Louis interrupted, laughing. 

“Yeah!” Harry smiles. “Didn’t end so well. There were many tears. Mostly from my riding instructor though cause he couldn’t seem to calm the horses down.”

“That’s hilarious!” Louis bursts into another fit of laughter and giggles, and Harry can’t stop himself from joining in. 

“It was soul crushing honestly. I still want to at least peacefully pet a horse, but oh well,” he shrugs nonchalantly. Louis stops laughing and looks at his new friend (though he wants him to be more) closer. His gaze shifts downwards as he feels a guilt for actions that he isn’t even responsible for. 

“Did you really mean that?” he breathes. Harry shoots him a confused glance. 

“I mean, yeah. But it is what it is. Plus, it’s not our faults our dads are rivals,” he shrugs again. 

“You shrug a lot,” Louis ponders aloud. Harry shrugs again, which sends them both into a fit of chortles. “Buuuuut, either way, if you want to pet a horse…. I can help with that.”

Harry’s neck snaps to look at his crush, cracking along the way and a grimace forms on his face. The son of the sea god furrows his eyebrows with worry and reaches out timidly to touch the left side of his neck. When he didn’t see any disgust or discomfort on his friend’s face, he proceeded to gently rub and massage it carefully. Harry’s face is about to split in half due to his childlike beaming and amusement. Louis shies away quickly, but is immediately comforted with the grateful look that shows up on the son of the lightning god’s face. Harry tentatively starts to lean forward, but Louis takes no notice to the actions and starts talking again. 

“So do you want to… try and pet a horse?” 

“Umm. Sure? I mean, how would it work?”

Louis shrugs, biting his lip as his mind fell into deep thought. Harry takes the time to watch his pretty face and starts grinning maniacally at remembering what had happened less than 2 minutes ago. Louis had touched him. Willingly. Not only that, but he was trying to help him. Fuck, he is so precious and sweet and he is in too deep already. Somehow, he doesn’t find it in him to care. 

“You wanna go?” Louis asks unsurely with an awkward and quirky smile on his lips. 

“Let’s go Tomlinson,” Harry replies as he grabs his friend’s (he hates calling him that) hand for the second time that night. 

___________________________

They reach the stables after a lot of sneaking around trying not get caught by Harry’s wild friends that seem to be literally everywhere. Finally they reach the large structure and Louis flicks on the lights. 

The horses and pegasi are confused to say the least. On one hand, they had a son of Zeus, whom they know that their creator is not a fan of, but on the other hand is their sweet friend who takes care of them the most. They all decide to stay back unless Louis needs the help, but they are extremely on edge. Harry looks to be about the same as well. Sweat started to drip down the side of his face, and he can tell that his palms are doing the same. He goes to pull away his hand from Lou’s, but he tightens his grip before he can. “Haz. I know you’re nervous, and even though we just met, I don’t mind having to touch your perspiration if that’s what’s going to help you. This is going to help you… right?” His eyes peer into Harry’s, almost like he’s staring into his soul. The taller one just nods his head rapidly and further tightens the grip of their hands together. Louis chews on his bottom lip, trying (and failing) to stop a grin from forming on his face. 

He starts to walk forwards, being temporarily held back by a stubborn and frightened Harry, before he musters up enough strength to pull this larger demigod with him. Louis can hear the way Harry is constantly gulping desperately, can practically feel his gaze whip around from horse to pegasus. He tugs them together until they reach a brown colored horse. “Okay Haz. This is Star, she’s a regular horse. We’ll work up to pegasi later if you want to continue later, but Star is one of the nicest horses you’ll ever meet so don’t be too scared,” Louis explains calmly. Harry’s eyes fall onto him, and if he weren’t so enamored with this tiny human he would be running for the hills like he did in the afternoon. He swallows again, and shifts his sight to look Star right in the eye. She gives a little whine, and with the face that Louis pulls, Harry knows that the both of them are communicating with each other with their human to horse telepathy that only kids of Poseidon have. Louis shoots her a somewhat pleading look, and she gives one last whine before giving in and calming down. 

“Alright Star’s agreed, go on,” Lou encourages. 

“Umm, are you sure?” Harry’s sweat is starting to make its way down his bloody back and he is so surprised that Louis hasn’t pulled away with disgust cause his hands are like waterfalls right now. 

“Yeah Harry. Give it a go. Be gentle. And careful. Be both.”

The green-eyed boy reaches his hand out hesitantly and briefly puts it on Star’s muzzle. She looks perturbed and very close to knocking him away, but Louis’ presence seems to calm her (Harry can definitely relate). He leaves it there and starts to smile a little before the innocent horse starts making poor noises that sound like Harry is torturing her with his touch. He rips his hand away and looks to Louis with defeat. “I don’t want to hurt them. By touching them, I am. Let’s just go.” 

Harry starts to loosen his grip on Louis’ hand, but the other boy simply tightens it. The son of Zeus looks at him with confusion. The look is replaced with amazement when Louis places Harry’s hand on Star’s muzzle again, this time with his own right on top. The son of the sea god places his other hand on the other side of the horse’s muzzle and starts stroking it softly. Harry copies the action, making sure not to go too roughly and bother the animal (also to make sure that Louis’ hand doesn’t fall off of his). 

“See? It’s not so bad,” Lou speaks quietly, fond giggles erupting from him when the horse makes an indignant sound. Harry isn’t sure if he was talking to him or Star, but he knows it makes sense either way. The taller boy can’t stop the twinkly smile that overtakes his face as he fonds over his new friend (Gods, he hates calling him that). The beautiful boy seems to sense his eyes, and turns his attention back to Harry and meets his gaze. He smiles that perfect little crinkly-eyed smile, and Harry truly can’t resist anymore. 

He pulls away from Star’s muzzle. 

Grabs Louis’ hips. 

Stares deeply into his eyes. 

Asks for permission. 

Louis nods shyly. 

And Harry moves forward to seal their lips together. 

It truly is everything that they thought it was going to be. But instead of those orchestras and symphonies, all they hear is the other’s heartbeat, but that’s all that matters. Making sure that the other boy is real and here and wants to kiss them. Harry pulls Louis closer by the hips and the blue-eyed boy wraps his arms around his neck. Smiles overtake their faces and breaths are being gasped into each other’s mouths. They pull back at the same time, and Louis is so sure that he wants to be here forever with this boy because his eyes hold all the light in the world. 

“Took you long enough,” he mocks jokingly. Harry pouts childishly and drags him further into his chest. Louis rests his chin there and looks up at him with a glint of mischief in his eyes. 

“Sorry Your Highness. Wanted to make sure that you liked me too,” Harry snorts, brushing the hair of the boy he’s cuddling away from his eyes.

Louis giggles. “I’ve had a crush on you for ages. That’s what Niall was going to say back then before I interrupted him.”

Harry smirks. “Well thank the gods.”

“Oh yeah? You want me?” 

“Believe me, I couldn’t want you anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! I hope you guys liked it and feedback would be lovely. Let me know if you want me to turn this into a series filled with little one-shots. Thanks for reading!


End file.
